A. The Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the present invention relate to a bag for a laptop computer, and more particularly, the embodiments of the present invention relate to a checkpoint-friendly bag for allowing a laptop computer stored in a dedicated portion thereof to provide a clear, unobstructed, and distinct image thereof when X-ray screened at an inspection station without having to remove the laptop computer from the dedicated portion.
B. The Description of the Prior Art
Since 9/11, the world of public transportation has changed significantly. In fact, there is now a government agency—the Transportation Security Agency (“TSA”)—that is responsible for the heightened security at airports and other facilities. The security measures taken by TSA personnel to check each passenger and all packages carried on-board airplanes has resulted in long lines and increased pre-flight boarding times.
While TSA personnel use sophisticated instruments to determine the absence of illegal compounds and objects, there remains a requirement for visual inspection of certain devices. Packages, boxes, and carry-on bags must be opened for these visual inspections. Because the airlines have been permitting passengers to carry on just about anything, opening and closing of these articles adds to the delays of clearing security points.
The laptop computer has become a normal accessory for many travelers, both for work and entertainment during a trip. The conventional laptop computer has no integrated carrying devices, and therefore, usually is placed in a carry case. Most cases have various pockets and compartments to carry peripheral equipment and other things the owner may include with the laptop computer. The carrying cases may be made of soft or hard materials, which may be padded and completely enclose the laptop computer for protection.
To help streamline the security process and better protect laptops, the TSA now allows passengers to leave their laptop computers in bags that meet the “checkpoint friendly” standards. For a bag to be considered “checkpoint friendly,” it should meet the following standards:                Have a designated laptop-only section;        Allow the laptop-only section to completely unfold to lie flat on the X-ray belt;        Have no metal snaps, zippers, or buckles inside, underneath, or on top of the laptop-only section;        Have no pockets on the inside or outside of the laptop-only section; and        Have nothing packed in the laptop-only section other than the laptop computer itself.        
Thus, there exists a need for a laptop bag to be checkpoint friendly by having a designated laptop-only section, by allowing the laptop-only section to completely unfold to lie flat on the X-ray belt, by having no metal snaps, zippers, or buckles inside, underneath, or on top of the laptop-only section, by having no pockets on the inside or outside of the laptop-only section, and by having nothing packed in the laptop-only section other than the laptop computer itself.
Numerous innovations for laptop computer bags have been provided in the prior art, which will be described below in chronological order to show advancement in the art, and which are incorporated herein by reference thereto. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the individual purposes which they address, nevertheless, they differ from the embodiments of the present invention in that they do not teach a checkpoint-friendly bag for allowing a laptop computer stored in a dedicated portion thereof to provide a clear, unobstructed, and distinct image thereof when X-ray screened at an inspection station without having to remove the laptop computer from the dedicated portion.
(1) The U.S. Pat. No. 5,010,988 to Brown.
The U.S. Pat. No. 5,010,988 issued to Brown on Apr. 30, 1991 in U.S. class 190 and subclass 104 teaches a carrying case specifically adapted for use in carrying laptop computers, printers, fax machines, and the like, and which includes a case having an outer shell formed of a durable waterproofed material and a case interior including a main storage compartment and a secondary storage compartment. An expansion zone formed on a surrounding side wall structure allows the secondary storage compartment to be adjustable between a collapsed stowed position and an expanded operative position, thereby providing a second compartment to store computer equipment. The carrying case further includes a shock barrier construction defined by a layer of shock absorbent material fitted between the exterior shell and an inner lining in surrounding protecting relation to the case interior.
(2) The U.S. Pat. No. Des. 360,978 to Willard et al.
The U.S. Pat. No. Des. 360,978 issued to Willard et al. on Aug. 8, 1995 in U.S. Class D3 and subclass 301 teaches the ornamental design for a laptop computer case.
(3) The U.S. Pat. No. 5,676,223 to Cunningham.
The U.S. Pat. No. 5,676,223 issued to Cunningham on Oct. 14, 1997 in U.S. Class 190 and subclass 109 teaches a business case including a front compartment, a middle compartment, an expandable rear compartment, a removable portable computer carrying case designed to carry a portable computer, and a suit carrier. The bag member can be dropped into one of two panels located on the front face of the front compartment. The panels additionally allow for easy access to a portable computer and related accessories stored within the carrying case. Alternatively, the carrying case can be closed and stored in the expandable rear compartment when the suit carrier is stored in the front compartment of the case. The middle compartment is sized to hold clothing and travel related items for business trips and is equipped with pouches for smaller items. Furthermore, the middle compartment of the housing may include wheels, handles, and feet for easily moving and balancing the case.
(4) The U.S. Pat. No. Des. 432,311 to Weinreb.
The U.S. Pat. No. Des. 432,311 issued to Weinreb on Oct. 24, 2000 in U.S. class D3 and subclass 319 teaches the ornamental design for a lap top computer carrying case.
(5) The U.S. Pat. No. 6,213,267 B1 to Miller.
The U.S. Pat. No. 6,213,267 B1 issued to Miller on Apr. 10, 2001 in U.S. class 190 and subclass 108 teaches a portable luggage carrying case having a detachable carry tote portion capable of housing a laptop computer and various computer accessories. The detachable carry tote is joined to the main portion of the luggage enclosure via a zipper situated around the periphery of the main portion and the carry tote. Once separated from the main portion, the carry tote, including an upper and a lower section joined together along its adjacent edges via material along the inner-facing surface of each section, can be folded, and a securing zipper used to secure the upper and lower portions to each other in a face-to-face configuration. The carry tote, with a laptop computer stored within one of its zippered pouches can now be utilized separately and independently from the main portion of the luggage enclosure. A zipper secures the carry tote bag sections to each other, and also is used to join the main portion with the detachable portion of the luggage enclosure, thereby eliminating the need for an additional zipper or joining apparatus. A combination luggage carrying case and portable computer storage case are in one unit.
(6) The U.S. Pat. No. Des. 443,983 S to Hillman.
The U.S. Pat. No. Des. 443,983 S issued to Hillman on Jun. 26, 2001 in U.S. class D3 and subclass 276 teaches the ornamental design for a notebook computer case.
(7) The United States Patent Application Publication Number US 2004/0217027A1 to Harris et al.
The United States Patent Application Publication Number US 2004/0217027 A1 published to Harris et al. on Nov. 4, 2004 in U.S. class 206 and subclass 320 teaches a carrying case for a computer, which is made of webbing to permit security personnel to view the computer without removing it from the case. The laptop can be opened and used without removing the case.
(8) The United States Patent Application Publication Number US 2006/0090976 A1 to Repke et al.
The United States Patent Application Publication Number US 2006/0090976 A1 published to Repke et al on May 4, 2006 in U.S. class 190 and subclass 110 teaches a travel bag for organizing a computer and other items, which has a computer compartment that includes pockets for small items and a dual-entry pocket. Flat pockets are provided on two large sides of the dual-entry pocket. An opening on the outer body of the bag provides access to contents of the dual-entry pocket and flat pockets. The flat pockets are made of elastic material for securely holding small items and devices that are frequently retrieved, such as a cell phone, travel tickets, sunglasses, etc. A briefcase style includes a retractable flap that covers the top of the bag and slides down into the bag to provide unfettered access to contents. A tote style has deep pockets in expandable side gussets for holding a water bottle, an umbrella, shoes, etc. Straps are rope-filled tubular leather. A cord kit, a tool kit, and a purse may be included.
(9) The United Kingdom Patent Application Publication Number GB 2434085 A to Roberts.
The United Kingdom Patent Application Publication Number GB 2434085 A published to Roberts on Jul. 18, 2007 in UK class A4G teaches a carrying bag for a computer, which includes a support structure attached to the top surface of the bag. The support structure is arranged so as to keep the computer spaced from the bottom wall of the bag. The support structure is, preferably, attached to the top wall by rivets. The support structure may include first and second segments that may be elasticised and that can be adjustably secured together by a buckle. In use, the support structure holds the computer in isolation from the bottom wall of the carrying bag and acts to absorb any energy transferred to the bag in the event that the bag collides with an external surface.
(10) The U.S. Pat. No. 7,293,635 B2 to Repke et al.
The U.S. Pat. No. 7,293,635 B2 issued to Repke et al. on Nov. 13, 2007 in U.S. class 190 and subclass 109 teaches a travel bag for organizing a computer and other items, which has a computer compartment that includes pockets for small items and a dual-entry pocket. Flat pockets are provided on two large sides of the dual-entry pocket. An opening on the outer body of the bag provides access to contents of the dual-entry pocket and flat pockets. The flat pockets are made of elastic material for securely holding small items and devices that are frequently retrieved, such as a cell phone, travel tickets, sunglasses, etc. A briefcase style includes a retractable flap that covers the top of the bag and slides down into the bag to provide unfettered access to contents. A tote style has deep pockets in expandable side gussets for holding a water bottle, umbrella, shoes, etc. Straps are rope-filled tubular leather. A cord kit, a tool kit, and a purse may be included.
(11) The U.S. Pat. No. 7,360,379 B1 to Lopez.
The U.S. Pat. No. 7,360,379 B1 issued to Lopez on Apr. 22, 2008 in U.S. class 70 and subclass 58 teaches a laptop computer securing system that includes a luggage case having a bottom wall and a peripheral wall that is attached to and extends upwardly from the bottom wall. The peripheral wall has an upper edge defining an opening into the luggage case. A cover is pivotally coupled to the upper edge and is selectively positionable in a closed position extending over and closing the opening. A closure is attached to the cover to selectively secure the cover in the closed position. A cable has a first end and a second end. The cable is attached to the peripheral wall. The cable extends into the luggage case from the peripheral wall. A locking assembly is attached to the second end of the cable, and is configured to be extended into and releasably locked to a laptop computer.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for laptop bags have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the individual purposes which they address, nevertheless, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the embodiments of the present invention as heretofore described, namely, a checkpoint-friendly bag for allowing a laptop computer stored in a dedicated portion thereof to provide a clear, unobstructed, and distinct image thereof when X-ray screened at an inspection station without having to remove the laptop computer from the dedicated portion.